Magia infinita
by doramassilvi
Summary: -No puede ser- musitó Zeref... y es que el quería destruir a la magia infinita... ¿Pero realmente es un tipo de magia que incluso el demonio más fuerte podría hacerla desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra?- 100% GRUVIA y mini Zaref x Mavis


Disclaimer : Los personajes perteneces a Hiro Mashima, solo use sus personajes.

LA UNICA ADVERTENCIA ES SPOILER PARA LOS QUE NO SIGUEN EL MANGA

Desde el fondo de mi corazón espero que disfruten el oneshot

NORMAL

-¿Cómo fue que pasó?- pregunto Scarlet

\- ¿Gray, está siendo consumido por las marcas del demon slayer?- comenzó a sollozar lucy

-Imposible- Musito la devil Slayer

POV Mavis

Yo no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, simplemente todo paso en un segundo, ni siquiera pude reaccionar, Zeref estaba usando algún tipo de hechizo para que Gray terminará sintiendo lo que el sintió cuando comenzó a tener la maldición, cuando todo el mundo a su alrededor terminaba muriendo sin poder hacer nada… queriendo llevarlo a la oscuridad, pensar que él aprendió tan terrible magia, usándolo como ventaja ya que el al ser un Demon Slayer, puede cambiar su cuerpo al de un demonio, al igual que un Dragon Slayer puede convertirse en un Dragón, aunque les dije que no tenía ningún sentimiento hacia Zeref, no era una verdad absoluta, yo tenía la esperanza de salvarlo de la oscuridad, de poder cumplir lo que el tanto ansiaba, la muerte; quería ser yo quien lo hiciera, quería ser yo quien lo salvara, porque hacer esto también era un acto de amor y compasión.

POV GRAY

Podía sentía un ardor en todo mi cuerpo, como si algo se quisiera llevar mi alma y que esto hiciera que quemara mi piel en el proceso, podía ver que mi cuerpo casi estaba por completo cubierta de marcas negras, me sentía desfallecer y que pronto iba a perder la cordura, pude observar a Juvia que se encontraba a una cierta de distancia enfrente mío, no quería que se acercará a mí, si Zeref tenía razón si ella se acerca hasta donde estoy yo, terminará muriendo, necesito alejarla de mí, aunque tenga decirle cosas hirientes, aunque tenga que destruir su corazón, tenía que hacerlo, por su propio bien.

NORMAL

-¡No te acerques, Juvia!- Exclamo el pelinegro

-J…Juvia no puedo hacer eso, Juvia prometió que siempre estaría a tu lado- Confesó Loxar

\- De verdad…. Yo… nunca voy a sentir lo mismo que tú, no importa que hagas Juvia, yo no puedo corresponderte… eres una molestia, no te quiero ver más, sal de mi vista en este momento…- sonrío con maldad.

-No hagas esto Gray-sama, no intentes alejar a Juvia de tu lado, porque Juvia no se irá- Comento caminando algunos pasos mientras sonreía con calidez.

-Incluso si no amas de la misma forma a Juvia… Juvia no te abandonará- Susurro acercándose un poco más, faltando poco para penetrar en la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

POV JUVIA

Gray-sama es amable, siempre quiere proteger a las personas… pero él nunca se protege así mismo, por eso Juvia ayudará con la carga pesada que se encuentra en sus hombros, Gray-sama no es mala persona, Juvia sabe que es imposible que él se convierta en mala persona, porque Juvia sabe que mientras haya amor en este mundo, podremos vencer cualquier barrera, porque el amor es lo que impulsa a continuar, es lo que hizo que Juvia se convierta en alguien fuerte y poderosa, todo fue para proteger a las personas que Juvia más ama y aprecia.

NORMAL

-¡Juvia no te acerques, ya es suficiente!-Grito el mago de fuego.

-Aunque sea Gray, aun así puede lastimarte- Comenzó a exclamar Lucy

\- ¡Juvia-san, Gray-san!- Exclamo con desesperación Wendy

\- El….ella no piensa detenerse- susurro con lágrimas en los ojos la Titania

-¿Qué podemos hacer Charlie?, no podemos acercarnos…- dijo el exceed azul con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No… podemos hacer nada, Happy

-Juvia… - sollozo en el hombro de Jellal, la pelirosa

-Confiemos en Juvia- Aclamo Mavis

Aunque todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que dijo la Lumen History aun así decidieron tener confianza… y esperanza….

Cuando todos estaban llorando y sufriendo, ya que querían detenerla pero no podían hacer nada… ya que si ellos se acercaban también sufrirían las consecuencias del poder del demonio, porque no querían que Gray se convirtiera en Zeref… Sentirse culpable por matar a todos a su alrededor, Natsu se sentía mal… él había descubierto que era END y aunque Gray se enteró de esto, aun así Gray le dijo que era su amigo y que para él seguía siendo Natsu y que encontrarían otra forma para derrotarlo sin matarlo... Natsu se sentía furioso consigo mismo porque no podía hacer nada aunque lo quisiera.

-Te lo suplico, no te quiero lastimar- Dijo el Fullbuster, tratando de evitar que pequeñas lagrimas salgan.

-Gray-sama nunca me herirá, yo lo sé- Anuncio la mujer de la lluvia, mientras entraba en el círculo que se formó a su alrededor lleno de oscuridad.

POV JUVIA

Los ojos de Juvia se sentían pesados, queriéndose cerrar, pero con toda la fuerza de voluntad, juvia intento mantenerse en pie hasta llegar hasta Gray-sama, y aunque el hizo lo imposible para que se vaya, Juvia no pensaba irse a ningún lado.

NORMAL

-Juvia… vete antes de que sea demasiado tarde- dijo con desesperación en sus palabras

\- Juvia se está cansando de esto- Comento tratando de evitar que su tono saliera más enojado de lo que ya estaba.

Juvia podía ver la desesperación de Gray en sus ojos, no quería perder a nadie más, eso cualquiera que lo conociera sabría que eso era justo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, por eso mismo Juvia se dio cuenta que ella tenía que cambiar por el bien de Gray, en ese momento necesitaba a una mujer ruda, a alguien que lo hiciera entrar en razón, por más que eso no fuera con su personalidad… si no lo hacía nada cambiará…ella morirá y Gray creerá por toda la eternidad que fue su culpa; por ese motivo decidió tomarlo de los hombres y pensó hacer algo que ni en sus sueños más locos pensaría hacer con Gray.

Gritarle enojada.

-¡Gray-sama es un grandísimo idiota!- Comento con realmente enojo la ameona.

-¿Yo, un idiota?, ¿No será Juvia la que toma este tipo de decisiones sin medir las consecuencias?- Exclamo el discípulo de Ur.

\- No entiendes nada verdad… no es tu culpa, nada de lo que sucede es culpa de Gray sama- Temblando al pronunciar esas palabras cargadas de dolor.

-¿Sabe cuál es la magia más poderosa en este mundo, y que ni siquiera Zeref puede controlar a su antojo?-

Al notar un silencio, prosiguió

-El amor, el Fairy Heart, la magia infinita, son todos sinónimos, Juvia cree que la magia que más teme Zeref, es el amor, porque es la única que no puede controlar, porque es la única cosa que realmente puede destruir todos sus planes-

-Incluso si no amas a Juvia de esa forma, Juvia tiene un corazón muy grande, este amor es lo suficientemente para los dos…- susurro con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Juvia ama a Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Charlie, Gajeel, Meredy, Erza, Jellal, Levy, Mira, Laxus, Cana, Makarov y Juvia podría seguir Gray-sama, pero lo que realmente palpita en cada rincón de Juvia es que…- Soltó un suspiro largo mientras se relajaba.

-¡JUVIA AMA A FAIRY TAIL! ¡JUVIA AMA A MAGNOLIA! ¡JUVIA AMA ISHGAR!- Exclamo con lágrimas en sus ojos que caían sin parar.

-¡Juvia ama la vida! Y todo esto es desde que Juvia conoció a Gray-sama- susurro agotada, ya que comenzaba afectarle estar cerca de Gray y su cuerpo comenzó a poseer marcas negras como las de él.

\- y todo esto… todo esto es… porque…-

-¡Juvia ama a GRAY FULLBUSTER!- enfatizo con un grito lleno de dolor.

-Debido a esto, Gray-sama no te rindas a vivir, te suplico que no te rindas a amar y a ser amado…

-Yo confío en Gray-sama, que él se siente de la misma manera que Juvia, y aunque no digas nada… aunque intentes mentirme, Juvia sabe todo, porque Juvia conoce a Gray-sama-

-Juvia, lo siento, te dije cosas crueles… yo…No quiero perderte, ya no quiero perder a nadie importante para mí, otra vez- Lagrimas salieron sin parar de sus ojos.

-Juvia lo sabe, Juvia lo entiende- Susurro mientras lo abraza y acariciaba con la mano derecha la cabeza de gray y la otra mano posaba en su pecho, en el mismo lugar que llevaba la marca del gremio, y que aunque no se veía por las marcas negras, aun así ella sabía que estaba ahí… en el mismo lugar que su corazón.

Ellos se comenzaron a separarse y se miraron por largo tiempo hasta que uno de los dos dio el primer paso, Gray sostenía la mano de Juvia que se encontraba posando en su pecho y se fue acercando poco a poco… hasta rosar sus labios, en un suave toque lleno de timidez, y Juvia termino cerrando esa escena en un beso lleno de dulzura y entrega, ya que había veces en que las palabras sobraban… cosas que se pueden simplemente transmitir sin decir nada.

De pronto esa oscuridad que los estaba rodeando se transformó en luz y las marcas negras que antes aparecían en Gray comenzaron a desvanecerse al igual que en el cuerpo de Juvia.

-No puede ser…-Musito Zeref observando la escena

-No puedes ganar Zeref, nunca vas a ganarle a la fuerza infinita, y nunca vas a poder destruirla- Declaro Mavis.

-Porque mientras haya personas como ellos, mientras los humanos se sigan amando, siempre el Fairy Heart vivirá… y no habrá nada que podrás hacer con ello… es por eso que funde Fairy Tail, un gremio basado en el compañerismo, un hogar para las personas que perdieron a su padres y sobre todo un lugar en el amor vivirá por siempre en nuestros corazones- Sentenció la primera maestra.

Zeref se arrodillo derrotado por las palabras de Mavis.

-Siempre creí que nadie podría vencer la maldición, entonces porque… porque…, esto no tiene sentido…

-Tu magia siempre se basó en los sentimientos negativos de la gente, sucumbiendo ante la oscuridad, pensando negativamente que lo mejor que te puede pasar es morir, pero Zeref… ¿a todas aquellas personas que le hiciste daño en el proceso no cuentan?... nadie quiere destruir y crear un nuevo mundo… todos están felices de vivir el aquí y ahora, sin pensar en lo que les deparará el mañana… así es Fairy Tail- Conto con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos…

POV MAVIS

Supongo que todo termino, el amor puede mucho más que todo el odio del mundo, de lo que me arrepiento es de haber muerto en ese entonces, ya que debido a eso Zeref se culpó todo este tiempo, él tenía una maldición, y nos amábamos… puede que la diferencia de lo que paso en aquel entonces y de lo que paso ahora… es el simple hecho de que Zeref aún poseía odio en su corazón por la maldición…esa fue la razón por la que yo morí esa vez y el no…. Él me amaba mucho pero seguramente el odio incluso fue mayor al amor que me tenía… esa es la razón por la que no rompimos la maldición y ellos sí pudieron hacerlo… Makarov hizo un gran trabajo… convirtió a Fairy Tail en un gremio increíble… ellos son la esperanza de este mundo….

Tuve un sueño algo similar de lo que escribí hace algunos días… y pensé que sería lindo ponerlo en un fic… la verdad… la lucha, lumen history, Fairy heart, los demonios de gray… todo en un capitulo… (y hasta hubo un beso xD…), no creo que quedo occ en ningún personaje… y aunque quedo un final a secas.. la idea era de hablar la magia infinita… por eso no indague mucho en acnologia… y en Zeref mismo… (Como termino en mi imaginación) quería algo más emotivo y romántico sin llegar a empalagar… me acuerdo de la pelea de meredy… asi que de ahí salió algunas cosas que dijo juvia hacia gray…


End file.
